


Jesus has left the group chat

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Dirty Talk, Lmaooo the second-hand embarrassment I got while writing this ajsjsnsla, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sexting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Mark:HYUNG NOMark:PLEASE STOPMark:THIS IS THE GROUP CHATYongie hyung ❤️is typing...Yongie hyung ❤️:ohJohnny hyung:*Jesus has left the group chat.jpeg*
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	Jesus has left the group chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuuKuuBop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuuKuuBop/gifts).



> This is most definitely KuuKuu's fault. She said she was gonna prompt some markyong but ended up prompting crack skxndkslckdl KuuKuu I hope you enjoy this one,,,, making poor Taeyong suffer 😭😭
> 
> The prompt was: _Markyong + dirty talk + "jesus has left the groupchat"_
> 
> I know this is kinda short but I had a whole lot of fun writing it so I hope you guys enjoy!!

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

hey mark where are you?

**Mark:**

hey hyung

**Mark:**

i'm with Jeno

**Mark:**

we're gaming haha

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

come back here

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

hyung misses you 🥺

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

its been a while since we had some time to ourselves

**Mark:**

we saw each other this morning tho

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

thats not the point baby

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

i miss you

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

i miss touching you, kissing you

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

having you moaning under me

**Mark:**

woah

**Mark:**

hyung

**Mark:**

Stop.

**_Mark_** _is typing..._

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

why baby? don't you miss hyung too?

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

don't you want me to touch you, mark you, get my fingers in you?

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

i know how much you like it when i finger you minhyungie

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

you get so whiny about it too

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

always sound so pretty when hyung fucks you

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

such a perfect baby for me

**Mark:**

hyung seriously.

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

fuck minhyung-ah

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

hyung needs you here

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

i need to kiss you baby

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

need to have your pretty lips wrapped around my cock

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

need to fuck you until youre crying

**Mark:**

TAEYONG HYUNG

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

thats right minhyungie

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

want to hear you scream my name just like that

**Mark:**

HYUNG NO

**Mark:**

PLEASE STOP

**Mark:**

THIS IS THE GROUP CHAT

**_Yongie hyung ❤️_** _is typing..._

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

oh

**Johnny hyung:**

_*Jesus has left the group chat.jpeg*_

**Yuta hyung:**

lol taeyong-ah is that really the best you can do??

**Yuta hyung:**

lame

**Johnny hyung:**

Wow. Didn’t know you guys vibed like this.

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

oh my god

**Johnny hyung:**

Taeyong’s really corrupting our little Markie, huh?

**Johnny hyung:**

Disappointed in you, Leader 😔

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

OH MY GO D

**Doyoung hyung:**

EW TAEYONG HYUNG

**Doyoung hyung:**

YOU’RE SO NASTY

**Mark:**

GUys STOP

**Mark:**

leave yongie hyung alone

**Haechannie:**

Damn...

**Haechannie:**

i can’t believe i just read all of that with my own two eyes

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

I AM SO SORRY IDIDNT KNOWSKASDJKSFPDKA

**Haechannie:**

i mean… i’ll be scarred for life but it’s cool, hyung

**Haechannie:**

gotta give you some points for trying your best 😂

**Mark:**

Haechan don’t act like youre pure

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

SKFDSSHDSALAJ IM SORRY

**Mark:**

cause youre not

**Yongie hyung ❤️:**

I AM SOS OS SO SO SORRY

**Jaehyun hyung:**

now see THIS is exactly why i have the gc muted most of the time

**Jaehyun hyung:**

and taeyong hyung?

**Jaehyun hyung:**

yuta hyung was right

**Jaehyun hyung:**

that was a little tacky

**Jaehyun hyung:**

you could've done better 😂

**_Yongie hyung ❤️_** _has left the group chat_

**Zeus:**

😳😳😳😳

**Zeus:**

Oh My God.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Yeollie_Mouse) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Minnie_Soo)!!
> 
> Yeah, poor Taeyong's never gonna live this one down (I can just feel his mortification lmao) 😭


End file.
